The present invention relates to a method for controlling a thermodynamic process, in particular a combustion process, in which the system status is measured and then compared with optimization targets, and in which setting actions suitable for controlling are performed in the system.
In a known method of the above-described type, a quality is obtained from status variables and the possible setting actions through computational folding, taking into account the optimization targets. In the context of a Monte Carlo method, a setting action is carried out using the previous status and then determining the new status. The resulting change in quality is a measure for the suitability of the setting action carried out to reach the optimization target. With this method, the system adapts to the next closest extreme, even when there are frequent changes in the optimization targets. However, the method is still open for improvement.